plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Anderson Calloway
Jason Calloway is a character on Plagued created August 16th, 2011, by Corey. Personality Jason is one of those nurturing types. But not really . He sees his protection of Safe Haven a necessity- a need to repay for his past crimes. He is generally callous, smart mouthed, but intelligent and cutting. He views himself as quite good looking, but has never really been interested in anything of a sexual nature (For unknown reasons). He is sharp toungued, and keen of wit and candor. He's generally unliked, adopting nicknames for everyone he runs in to in a way of mockery, or sometimes as a way to flirt. He has a certain swagger about him, but none could say he wasn't serious when the time called for it. Never one to stray too far from new haven, he won't hesitate to protect everyone there, and though his personality may be lacking in tact, his slight of hand and dead eye accuracy with both guns and knives is more than respected- "It's legendary." -Calloway. History Since Jason was five, he wanted to be nothing but a soldier. A Marine. Like his old man. Jason got what he wanted. Working with weapons, lifting weights, and turning himself into strict Marine-bred property, Jason was inducted into the USMC at the age seventeen, three days before his eighteenth Birthday. He served overseas- three runs to Iraq, three tours of Afganistan, and by the age twenty nine, he was a Captain. During his return, Jason was called to the white house, and recieved the purple heart for Valor, as well as the Medal of Honor for a supreme showing on the field. Today- Wait wait. Thats not all you wanna know, is it? Dammit. Alright, we'll go back to the beginning. Jason was born in Jonefield, Colorado. His father was a military posh cat, and his mother was a home wife with a fire in her. Everything was great for many years. No abnormalities, no reasons for concern. Then Jasons mamma died, when he was six. Dysentery. Imagine that- the shit still kills people. His father, General Arnold Geoff, put a gun in his kids hands when he was nine- something had crack in his dad, Jason knew. But he wanted this- he had for years.. His dad put him behind the wheel of a Government funded super SUV when he was twelve. For some reason, the general wanted the boy to be a killing machine. Of course, what the man hadn't counted on was the influence of the boys mother. Selena. She was a remarkable woman. Before she died, she had built something inside the boy the general had never anticipated- a love for human life. Of course, that didn't stop the boy from joining the war. He killed. Kill or be killed, on the field. Jason killed. Plenty. But only to defend himself and his troop. When the war was over, he never wondered why he didn't go nutso. He just didn't have it in him to let the vagorities of human nature break his mind. When he left, he was offered a seat at the side of the General Himself. Of course, the general was proud. But he didn't see past the boys war record. The government planned things. Things Jason just couldn't deal with. Things to harm innocent civilians. To turn the people on each other. Bio nuclear warfare. Tests of a disgusting nature. Jason wanted out. Of course, it was impossible. The General had him Branded- on the chest. Burned into his skin. "Military disgrace". Jason was expunged from the governments payroll, and sentence to life imprisonment. Stripped of his medals, of his honor. Still, he wasn't gonna take it lying down. On his transfer to a pent, he heard over the radio of an...infection He escaped. A killed gaurd, a missing outfit, his personal effects and weapons. Everything was planned- with his love, who was now likely dead, or turned. He couldn't take returning to new york- he moved on. After a year, he was welcomed into the Haven, and has lived quietly ever sense, mostly to himself. Not talking to many people, just relaxing- reading, helping when he has to. People generally people stick away from him, but he's okay with that. Been that way for most of his life there. He has weapons, but keeps the stash of ammo and extras hidden. Weapons were taken and placed here by him when he first arrive, kept under long and key. Now, with time having passed since he arrived, he decided to join the troop, and thus, his idea shall come into fruition. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Active